Satlek
|Fullname=Satlek, Son Of Savar, Son Of Velik |Aliases= |Species=Vulcan |Birth=Vulcan |Base=''U.S.S. Enterprise-F'' |Gender=Male |Height=6'1" |Weight=174lbs |Eyes=Brown |Hair=Black |Marital=Married (L'Leth, 2359-) |Occupation=Captain, U.S.S. Enterprise-F |Rank=Captain, Starfleet |FirstApp=S00E01 |Spotlights=S04E07, S05E05}} Captain Satlek is the captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise-F, the first non-human to hold the role of permenant commander of an Enterprise in Starfleet's history. History Early Life Satlek was born in 2331 on Vulcan, in the coastal area of Raal. He was raised there by his family who were part of a major mercantile household. As with most higher-station Vulcans, his parents arranged for him to be ritually betrothed as a child. This woman, L'Leth, also joined Starfleet and they were formally married when they turned 28. Previous Starfleet Career Eschewing the family business as his test results showed an aptitude for more high-risk pursuits, he applied to Starfleet Academy in 2349 and passed the entrance exam on his first attempt. He graduated with honours in 2353 and was posted to the science branch, specialising in astrophysics. While attending the academy, he gained a great appreciation for human culture and was a regular visitor at Good Vibrations, a San Francisco nightspot with live music from the planet's 20th century. He worked his way through several postings in Starfleet including serving on the Galaxy-Class U.S.S. Venture during the Dominion War and lecturing on astrophysics at Starfleet Academy for a year. After the end of hostilities, he was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and made chief science officer on-board the U.S.S. T'Pau. He held this post until 2382, when Captain Betal died during a time travel incident and Satlek was made acting executive officer by the new captain. On return to Starbase 65 this promotion was made permanent and he was transferred to the command division. Satlek rose through the ranks of his new division and he was a Captain by 2394. Captain of The Enterprise Captain Satlek was chosen as the superior officer of the U.S.S. Enterprise-F in 2404 and was present for the launch ceremony. His selection was partly a political move – he becomes the first non-human to permanently captain an Enterprise and his science credentials makes it clear that he will see his posting as one of exploration, not of more military concerns. Satlek has principally captained the vessel from the bridge, leaving away teams to his former senior officer, now first officer Saph Betal to lead. Appearance Satlek appears as a typical middle-age Vulcan male. He has black hair in a simple bowl cut and a olive greenish cast to his skin from his copper-based blood. Personality Some parts of Vulcan society have a somewhat condescending attitude towards other races who do not hide their emotions, especially to Humans who they view almost as hyperactive children who they cannot always decipher. Captain Satlek, however, is a huge fan of humanity – and in particular, he believes the art from the 1960s shows a fascinating glimpse into a complex culture not that different from his own race’s history of war and introspection. Captain Satlek prefers to captain by consensus and most major decisions of his come only after meetings with the senior staff of the Enterprise. Aware of the specialties of his race, he is more likely to err on the side of a recommendation from his subordinates when it comes to matters of emotion that he accepts he cannot always understand. Captain Satlek is particularly close to Lieutenant Kestra T'Lara. Though this is partly due their joint Vulcan heritage and love of science, there is a frisson of tension within their relationship which never seems to go anywhere. Trivia Satlek's favourite drink is a frog-hopper. OOC Information Originally an NPC captain, as of Series 4 Satlek has occasionally seen play by George as a Player Character while another player is guest GMing. Category:NPCs Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:Vulcans Category:Player Characters